


I’m Coming Baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying Niall, Implied Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Pranks, Protective Zayn, after zayn left, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, protective Zayn comes when Lilo trashed Niall’s car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Coming Baby

To say that Louis corrupted Liam, was an understatement.

He down right got the boy that was most known for his ‘daddy’ traits to ditch them and become a mini Louis.

Louis broke Liam out his shell and sadly alot of people suffered from it. Whether it was pranks on the crew, messing up the tour bus or even drawing penises on every surface they passed.

But one thing they did that was a little too far, that was unforgivable no matter how much they begged.

Was trash Niall’s truck.

He didn’t want to seem like a brat, but it was new. “Why did you guys mess her up?” Niall sniffed, but refused to cry. He wasn’t going to let the tears fall but he was upset. He just bought his Range Rover after debating for over a year if he actually was going to buy one.

It was a special edition, and even customized with his initials on the inside.

Although, what really made the car special was the fact that  _Zayn_  designed the car for him. Zayn picked out the year, the color and even hand written the letters on the inside of the car. It took him a while, but when he finally finished he told Niall that he car would be waiting for him back in LA.

“It’s not like we really damaged the car Niall.” Louis rolled his eyes, but continued to post the picture on Liam’s Instagram.

Liam felt bad, watching the young boy’s eyes fill with tears. “It’s not that bad Niall, we can clean it up.”

“We most _certainly_   will not.” Louis shook his head at Liam. “I prank, I don’t clean up the mess.”

Niall usually was one up for pranks and jokes with Louis but not after seeing his truck. They teepeed the vehicle, toilet tissue all over the car. A hug teddy bear was perched on top, along with a metal bin and a broom. Niall could have possible moved passed it all until he saw the eggs that were broken all over the front window and hood. The yolk was basically fried to the exterior because of how hot it was. Then it seem like something was painted on the side but he was too devastated to even look anymore.

“I don’t care!” He stomped his foot. That’s when the water freely fell down his face, going down his fiery red cheeks. “Zayn gave me this and I promised to take care of it! Why would you do that?”

Niall rushed into the house before either could say anything. He bumped into Harry but pushed past the youngest boy before he could even question why Niall was running in the house. He got to his room and slammed the door behind him, making the wall shake.

He was so mad. He didn’t even get to drive the car yet and it seemed like they didn’t care that it was his. He wanted it so bad but they just treated it like it was some  _toy_. It may not have been important to them, but it was to him.

It was one of the only things that still reminded him of Zayn. Reminding him that this isn’t forever and they will see each other again but right now it was difficult.

Niall didn’t even know he fell asleep until he woke up from someone knocking on his door. His eyes focus to see that it was a little darker outside but still not night time, probably around 7. The person knocked on his door again, but he refused to get up.

“Leave me alone.” His voice cracked, but he guessed it was because he was crying before he fell asleep.

“But I have a surprise for you.” It was Harry. The boy opened the door, casting a sympathetic look at Niall before sitting on his bed near his side. “I think it will make everything better.”

Niall grunted but stood up with Harry, mainly because Harry pulled him up. They walked through the house, back to the backyard where Niall heard voices. One that wasn’t there this morning.

“You made him cry Louis, fucking fix it now or I swear I won’t hesitate to tweet out that picture of you at Nick’s Christmas party last year.” 

Niall ripped from Harry’s grip before they fully made it to the door and saw Louis glaring at Zayn, mumbling about him being a prick but started helping Liam with removing the stuff from the car anyway. Zayn noticed Niall basically running to him and held his arms open for the boy.

"What are you doing here?” Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist. “I thought you were still at home.”

Zayn kissed his forehead, pushing the hair from his face. “I was on my way to surprise you for your show tomorrow, then Harry called me and told me what happen.”

“I didn’t mean to cry, I just really love it and I didn’t like that they did that to it.” Niall looked up at this boyfriend and glanced at his car where the two boys were cleaning the egg and tissue off the car. “I was acting like a brat.”

“No you weren’t.” Zayn kissed his nose, making Niall giggle. “They messed with something that meant alot to you. Doesn’t matter if it was a car or a magnet, they knew how much you wanted this and they shouldn’t have messed with it.”

Zayn brought Niall back into the house while his car got fixed and sat him on the counter while he made them something to eat. Niall thanked Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek for calling Zayn. The three sat in the kitchen, catching up and just chatting when Liam and Louis walked in.

“I’m sorry Niall, I really didn’t mean to make you cry.” Liam immediately apologized. When he saw Niall about to say it was alright he stopped him. “No it’s not, we knew how much it meant to you but we did it anyway. I’m sorry.”

Louis yelped when Liam pinched his arm. Glaring at the boy, he then turned to Niall but a playful smirk graced his face. “Yeah, sorry Ni. Didn’t mean to make you cry or to get your bad boy here upset.”

“I forgive you.” Niall smiled, happy that his car was back to new and that Zayn was here. “I’m just glad I got Zayn here to beat you both up if you try anything again.”

Louis snorted. “Please, Malik beat me up?”

“Watch it Tomlinson.” Zayn softly glared at the boy while Niall rested his head on his shoulder from his position on the counter with Zayn standing between his legs. Everyone knew there was still a little tension between the two even though they both apologized to each other. “I don’t play when it comes to Niall.”

“Yeah,” Louis finally smiled for what seemed like the first time in a long time. It was small but still there. “we know. You always were quite protective over Niall, way more than you used to let on.”

They all just sat in the kitchen, like old times. Louis started picking on Harry while he ate his banana and Liam joined in some. Zayn voiced some in the conversations but was still focused on Niall, seeing that the boy was basically resting on him.

He looked down to see Niall tracing the tattoo on his left hand. Running over the designs and curves.

“You alright, babe?” He softly spoke, causing the blonde to look up at him.

Niall beamed, nodding his head. “Yeah, since you’re here.”

He kissed Zayn quickly, but the older boy cupped his face, making him stay. Zayn thumbs caressed Niall’s cheeks while he slowly opened his mouth up with his. He bit the boy’s bottom lip, nibbling on it softly and making him moan softly.

“Oi!” Harry’s voice cause them to jump but not fully break apart. Zayn was still holding Niall’s face, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. Their lips were only a mere inch about. “This is the kitchen, we all eat here. I know you’ve been gone a few months Malik but rules still apply.”

There was no heat behind it, making Zayn laugh. The warm air ghosting over Niall’s lips, making the boy wanting to pull his boyfriend back in. “How could I forget Harry?” He moved his hands down to Niall’s neck, softly massaging his skin. He was standing straight up now, looking at the others.

“Take it to the bedroom, no one wants to see this.” Louis smirked, watching Niall’s skin get even more red. “Don’t think Ni can wait much longer, compared to how he looks like he might faint if you don’t get him soon.”

Zayn glanced at Niall, then stared as the boy’s eyes were blown. “I think that can be arranged.” He smirked, pulling Niall off the counter. “Don’t worry about the loud noises boys!” He shouted as they took off down the hall, both laughing.

They heard the boys shouting at them, but once Zayn locked the door and tossed Niall on the bed.

Well, they couldn’t hear anything over the noises created in that room.


End file.
